In German Patent Publication 1,210,566 and in the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,792 and in French Patent 1,536,741, the following alloys containing nickel, chromium and molybdenum as main components have been disclosed (all % by weight):
______________________________________ German Patent Publication 1,210,566 U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,792 French Patent 1,536,741 ______________________________________ 14 to 16% chromium 14.5 to 23% chromium 3 to 18% molbdenum 14 to 17% molbdenum up to 5% tungsten up to 5% tungsten up to 50% cobalt up to 2.5% cobalt up to 0.1% carbon up to 0.03% carbon up to 0.2% silicon up to 0.05% silicon up to 3% manganese up to 1% manganese up to 30% iron up to 7% iron 40 to 65% nickel up to 0.35% vanadium balance nickel ______________________________________
It is also known that such alloys cannot be processed satisfactorily if they contain additional reactive elements as deoxidizers.
For instance, from Z. Metallkunde, Volume 53 (1962), page 289, such alloys can be forged satisfactorily only if they contain 0.16 to 0.71% aluminum or 0.09 to 0.11% magnesium.
In accordance with German Patent Publication 1,210,566 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,792, stemming from the same source as the article in Z. Metallkunde aluminum has proved to be highly undesirable as a deoxidizer whereas additions of alkaline earth metal, i.e. magnesium or calcium, are apparently suitable.